twentytwelvefandomcom-20200213-history
Theories On How The World Could Have Ended
There are many theories that were presented as possible ways the world could have ended. They are presented below. Articles in Project Theories *Pony World Conquest *The Guardians of Childhood (Dreamworks) *Meteor *Planet Collision *Universal Expansion *Universal Acceleration *Alien Invasion *Flood *Rain For 40 Days And 40 Nights *War *Too Many Minorities *Mutants *Pokémon *Starbucks™ *Global Warming *ManBearPig *Cthulhu *Dark Side *3012 (the calendar was a thousand years slow) *3 Days of Darkness *The World Will Explode *The World Will Explode Twice *Inexplicable Implosion *Everything Ceases To Exist For No Reason *Satan *The Antichrist *God Will Decide He's Had Enough And Will Flush The World Down His Toilet *Mr. Popo *Slender Man *Zalgo *Obama *Terrorists *Stupidity *God Will Sit On The Earth By Accident *The Universe Is Really An Atom Of Grime On A Trash Can On Its Way To The Dump *The Earth Is Really A Buffet For The Outer Gods *Jesus *Your Mother *World Snake *God Will Lose His Contact Lenses And Mistake The Earth For A Golf Ball *Every Star In The Universe Will Explode At The Same Time *The Universe Is Really A Pill About To Be Taken By A Giant Space Frog *God Hates Us *The Universe Is Actually Heaven's Version Of The Internet *Memes *Nyan Cat *God Is Unimaginably Bored *The Universe Will Explode And So Will The Afterlife *The Earth Hamster Will Stop Running *The Earth Is Really The Egg Of A Giant Space Chicken *The Moon Will Crash Into The Earth Like In Majora's Mask *Godzilla *Gamera *King Kong *Cloverfield *The Blob *Pacific Rim *Mega Shark *Pinkie Pie *Our Universe Is A Work Of Fiction And The Real World Is Actually That Of The Simpsons *God Is Evil *God Is Evil And So Is Satan *God And Satan Are Dating *God Created Earth Specifically To Be Used As A Volley Ball *The Earth Is The Forbidden Fruit And The Universe Is The Garden Of Eden *Everything You Know Is Wrong *There Is No Devil But There Is A God *There Is No God But There Is A Devil *There Is No God Or Devil But There Is Something Else *The Ugly Barnacle *The Rake *Everyone Will Simultaneously Commit Suicide For No Reason *Panic *The Greek Gods Are Real And They're Not Happy *Santa Claus Is Evil *Everything Is Really A Figment Of Your Imagination *The Universe Is Really You And You Are Inside The Universe (Universeception) *Everything Will Be Crushed By A Giant Turnip *Turnip World Conquest *Turnips Will Turnip The Turnip *Turnip Turnip Turnip Turnip Turnip *All Your Turnips Are Turnip To Turnip *All Your Base Are Belong To Us *What The Fox Says *Gangnam Style *Gamera, Godzilla and King Kong Will Merge With Cthulhu To Form Some Sort Of Giant Deformed Monstrosity *Ass *Sharknado *Turnipturpip, The Lord of All Turnips *Charles Darwin Was Jesus *Charles Darwin Was Jesus's Cat *Jesus And Satan Are The Same Turnip *God Is A Turnip *Jesus Is A Turnip *Satan Is A Turnip *Cthulhu Is An Angel *Jesus + Flying Spaghetti Monster *The Space Monolith from 2001 Is Nyarlathotep's Husband *Tomato In The Mirror *The Fish Man In The Mirror Looks Just Like Me *God Is Cthulhu, Satan Is Xenu, And Jesus Is The Flying Spaghetti Monster *Xenu Was Real *Xenu Wants Turnips *Turnips Are Turnips *Hypnotoad Rules The Universe *All Turnips To The Turnip *The Great Space Potato *The Universe Is Run By Turnips *DaDaDa *The Universe Is A Planet On A Golf Ball Inside A Tapeworm Wrapped Around Charlie Sheen *Jesus, God, Satan, and One Direction Are All The Same Person *The Truth *All Of The Above (Somehow) Members Part Of Project Theories *User:Henry Medals